Crusher Corp.
By Captain Crusher History Crusher Corp. was conceived in late 2014 by Captain Crusher, but officially founded in 2015. They specialize in infantry weapons, such as small arms and support weaponry. So far, they have released a few products, but do have many prototype weapons ready for mass production, as well as many more "in the works." Products Rifles R-1 Rifle The R-1 Rifle is the first released design from Crusher Corp. It is a 7.62x51 caliber battle rifle, firing at 700-730 RPM. Its internals are similar to the AK, while its magazines are interchangeable with M14 or M1A magazines. Its easily modifiable design allows many different companies to produce accessories and upgrades for it. This was the first official weapon released by Crusher Corp. AK-CC The AK-CC is the Crusher Corp.'s take on the AK platform. With a modified magwell, it uses STANAG magazines. The barrel is chrome-lined to increase accuracy, and the SAW-style grip along with AR-15 stock adapter make it a very comfortable weapon. Carbines G3 CQC Carbine Package This is a short yet potent weapon designed for when lethal force and penetration are necessary in a short range. It uses a design similar to the Kriss Vector's lower receiver to give it a recoil-dampening effect, although less prominent because of the large magazine taking up space. The weapon can be further shortened by removing the stock and swapping the barrel for an even shorter one. The weapon is in trials for use by tank crews, and 5.56 versions with drum magazines are being trialed for firing port weapons in IFVs. AK-CCkCategory:CompanyCategory:WeaponsCategory:Crusher Corp The AK-CCk is a short-barreled AK-CC. Other than this, they are almost identical. AR-CCCategory:Assault RiflesCategory:CarbinesCategory:Battle RiflesCategory:CompanyCategory:Weapons While the AR-15 design has been tinkered with since Crusher Corp.'s conception, the AR-CC is the result of hundreds of hours of research and testing in order to create a perfect rifle for security, SWAT teams, and special forces.The weapon comes in a variety of calibers, ranging from 5.56 NATO to .300 Blackout to .50 Beowulf. For a greater cost, each rifle can be custom-tuned for the customer to create the perfect weapon tailored to the user's needs. This ranges from reducing trigger weight, changing the modes on the fire selector, changing the rifling, or even creating custom parts specifically for that weapon. The factory-standard weapon comes with a safe/semi/auto fire selector, adjustable stock, red dot sight, cushioned grip, and free-floating silenced barrel. Heavy/ExplosiveCategory:Crusher Corp Mk. I Mortar Straying from their usual products, the Mk. I mortar is the first non-rifle prototype produced by Crusher Corp. The mortar fires 90mm shells and has a range of 2,800 yards. This mortar's main focus is light weight and modularity. There were a variety of shells fabricated for testing; three main designs were chosen for mass production: The basic HE Shell (left), Anti-personnel/Light Vehicle Clusterbomb Shells (center), and the Illumination/Incendiary shell(right). Because the first model of the mortar was meant to be light, it lacks a base making it extremely inaccurate. The preferred crew is one person to man and load the mortar and another to spot targets and carry ammo, though a single person could possibly use it. The second model works identically to the first, except it has a superior bipod and includes a base. Because of these additions, it is slightly heavier, but much more accurate and its range is extended to 3,000 yards. Fun fact: This is the 1st mortar on the wiki! M88 Grenade Launcher The M88 Grenade Launcher is a 40mm, single-shot, bolt-action grenade launcher designed to be used by a grenadier. The top opens up so a grenade can be dropped into or removed from the chamber. The bolt handle is pulled back to cock the weapon, and moves with the bolt as it travels forward. Despite its bulky look, it is actually quite light, as the receiver is made of a strong polymer. Its barrel and stock can be sawn-off to make a short weapon. The factory-standard weapon comes with sight mounts and an attachable RIS with a leaf sight. The stock is taken from an M249 SAW, as it is very short when retracted. Mk. 1 Railgun The Mk.1 Anti-Materiel Weapons System, Rifle(AMWS-R), aka '''The Longsword' ''is a bolt action railgun built on a modified Cheytac M200 receiver. It shoots a .50 caliber steel coated tungsten slug out of the guide rail, which is lined with small neodymium magnets to increase the projectile's velocity. Because it does not use any gunpowder, it has nearly no recoil, allowing for quick follow-up shots on target. It is fed from an 11-round magazine. Handguns P1 Combat Crusher Corp.'s first handgun. It is available in a variety of calibers, such as 9mm Para, .40 S&W, and .45 ACP. The gun also comes in the special .45 Crusher caliber, a heavier-hitting, larger .45 round. It is a relatively normal combat-grade pistol, designed to operate in various conditions and under heavy stress. It is very versatile; its barrels can be swapped easily, and its mag well can accept every factory-standard magazine. The P1E variant is an overall enhanced version of the P1. It has a lighter triggerpull, enhanced internals, better sights, and an underbarrel acessory rail. Category:Guns Category:Armories Category:Weapons Category:Company Category:Mortars